Waiting To Be Rescued
by Gage39
Summary: Captain Marvel has been captured and is waiting for the Justice League and Young Justice to resuce him. A rescue which never comes except by the most unlikiest of people. Better than it sounds! One-Shot.


Waiting To Be Rescued

* * *

He's not one hundred percent sure how he got there. He thinks that he was on a mission with the kids and got captured by the enemy so they could escape. He remembers seeing them race out the door, not looking back before they disappeared. Now all that he knows is pain as the villains torture him. Even though he has the stamina of Atlas it still hurts and all he really wants to do is go back home to Uncle Dudley and hide under his bed for a week. However, he comforts himself with the thought that either the League or the team will come looking for him. He is one of them after all and they never abandon their own.

He's not sure how he got there. He thinks he sacrificed himself to save someone but he can't remember who it was. There is pain, lots of pain and he wants to go home. Home is safe, right? But he does know that all he has to do is wait and someone will come and get him. All he has to do is wait because his family is coming to get him and family never leaves their own.

He doesn't where he is or how he got there. The voices that taunt him say that he saved his friends but staying behind but why would he do that? Why would he willingly submit himself to this much pain? But if he did that then that must mean that they're on their way to get him since he gave himself up to save them. And they wouldn't leave him here, right? All he has to do is wait.

The world is a mixture of blood and pain and non-coherent thoughts when a final coherent thought manages to break through the haze: they're not coming for him. No one, the League or the team is coming to find him and with that thought he finally succumbs to the blackness. No one is coming for him. Ever.

* * *

They're in the middle of giving him a severe beating when the door explodes. At first he is happy but saddens again when he remembers that no one's coming for him. He's waiting for the next blow but it never comes. Instead an all-too-familiar hand with golden wrist braces reaches down to grab his. "Captain Marvel," Black Adam says, sounding angry as he pulls his sworn enemy to his feet. "I apologize for taking so long to find you."

"Why did you look for me?" he manages to stammer because Black Adam is his enemy and the last person he ever expected to look for him.

"Many times before you have called me family," Black Adam replies after an uneasy moment of silence. "And family looks out for their own do they not?"

He should be ashamed of the fact that tears are welling up in his eyes but he's not; he's too happy that someone, anyone came to look for him.

"Say the word, Captain," Black Adam's voice is unusually gentle. "It will be far easier for me to transport you as Billy."

He should be suspicious, really he should but he's just so relieved that someone cared enough to find him that he nods and speaks the word. Lightning strikes and Black Adam is quick enough to catch Billy Batson before he hits the floor and the two of them fly out of that horrid place.

* * *

When Billy comes to he's lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to tubes and wires while Black Adam sits in the chair next to him, still somehow managing to look arrogant. But Billy doesn't care and even though he knows the dangers he still gets up the courage to reluctantly wrap his small hand around the villain's much larger one. Black Adam looks startled at first but slowly squeezes back and even manages a smile that looks more like a grimace but still manages to warm Billy from the inside.

"Uncle Dudley?" he whispers hoarsely not trying to sound ungrateful but he isn't really, he just wants to see his uncle so badly…

"There was a fire," Black Adam begins haltingly, his grip tightening on Billy's hand. "I'm sorry but your uncle didn't make it."

This isn't really the time for tears, now that he's safe but he can't help himself. He's been through so much and it seems like the world isn't ready to stop kicking him while he's down yet. Black Adam hesitates yet again before pulling Billy in a close embrace, mindful of the wires as he rubs the child's back in a desperate attempt to soothe him. He's not sure how long he was held captive but he releases a tear for every agonizing second of pain that was inflicted upon him. It is close to an hour before he finally stops and Black Adam carefully lays him back down, pulling the blanket over him and stays there as Billy sleeps.

It is several days before Billy feels well enough to get out of bed and even then Black Adam still has to provide him with a supporting hand and guides Billy to the first available couch. Only then does he get up the courage to ask where he is since he knows it's definitely _not_ a hospital because it's way too cheerful. The villain is quiet once more as he wraps a spare blanket around Billy and gives him a glass of water before replying that Lex Luthor was the one who supplied Black Adam with Billy's whereabouts and that they are currently guests in his home.

Billy supposes that he should really be demanding to talk to the Justice League now but he doesn't really want to talk to them. They…abandoned Billy there, they didn't even bother to come looking for him while Black Adam (his sworn enemy!) and Lex Luthor not only searched for him but rescued him and have been caring for him since then. So he just nods and curls up into Black Adam's side, not reacting even when their host walks in except for to say hello.

* * *

Three months later, after he is completely healed when Luthor tells him that they are going to attack the Justice League he doesn't even hesitate when offering his services. He knows that he should give the League a chance to explain themselves but he doesn't really care. They're not the ones that sat by Billy's side when he had a nightmare or helped him relearn how to walk or steadied his trembling hand as he tried to eat chicken noodle soup or brushed his hair. They weren't there when he needed them and so he decided that he wants to repay the ones that _were_ there.

Both Luthor and Black Adam tell him that he doesn't have to do it but he insists and so they let him. He doesn't miss the triumphant look Luthor gives Black Adam but he ignores it. They're his family now and he'll do whatever they want him to do as long as they never leave him the way the Justice League did.

* * *

A/N: Basically Captain Marvel went on a mission with the YJ team and let himself be captured so they could get away. For some reason he League never rescued him and he was instead saved by Black Adam and Lex Luthor and eventually decides to help them take down the Justice League. Like? I hope so. I jumped around a lot I know but Billy is a ten-year-old kid and I know my attention span wasn't the greatest back then (it still isn't). Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
